


cupio.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">"I miss you."</span>
</p><p>  <span class="small">"Yeah?"</span></p><p>  <span class="small">"Yeah."</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	cupio.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [ { please listen. }](https://soundcloud.com/mattiacupelli/love-loss)   
> 

It’s been six months since you’ve last seen that familiar face-- the one that makes lips curl into a smile, the one that you could catch a glimpse of and feel a sense of relief. You’ve parted ways; your universities are hours away from each other and you miss him.

No, it isn’t a desperate need for contact; it isn’t the urge to run your fingers through blond locks and kiss him--

It’s simply just the desire to see him and know he’s alright.

Not often is it that you speak; school is taking a burden on your shoulders and there’s no time for intimate conversations. But it’s brief text messages that find their way to your heart and offer consolation; he was always slow at responding in high school, always giving one worded messages. But now, he tries to give longer answers and takes less time to reply.

It’s the subtle gestures that matter most.

You don’t ever question him about it; the other is sure you’ve taken note of the changes made, but neither of you will speak of it.

Loneliness lingers in the bare apartment; it’s not enough for you to call home. The mattress creaks when weight is placed, your body seeking comfort as you lie down. The laptop is beside you, fingers gently opening the screen; eyes squint at the sudden brightness that fills the dimly lit room. The red numbers on the clock flash.

Just one more minute.

Your head rests against the pillow, digits on the touchpad-- and there’s the popup. The cursor hovers over the accept button for a moment; a faint feeling of anxiety settles in your stomach when you select it.

The camera light flickers on.

“You’re sideways.”

An airy laugh leaves your lips and it’s been too long since he’s heard it. His features soften a significant amount and he smiles, but the other’s gaze drops down to prevent you from seeing it.

“Sorry.” You reply, shifting so that you’re on your stomach, elbows propped up before the screen. “Better?”

“Better.”

Your chin rests on your hand before you shoot him a tired smile; it’s late, but this is the only chance you’ll get to see him.

“Hi, Kei.”

His name comes out in a breathy voice and he freezes, brown eyes darting away from your joyful countenance. Uncertainty seeps in; he clears his throat and adjusts his glasses before muttering a quick greeting in return.

He misses you. He misses the way you laugh, your scent-- the list is endless. And he isn’t one to merely say such things so bluntly. Affection is something he yearns for yet wants to push away; it’s too strange but he can't deny it.

“I miss you. A lot.” You say; that damn smile hasn’t faltered the slightest bit, he notices. And he loves it but he hates how much he wants to see it in person.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Minds are jumbled; there’s so much that wants to be said, yet there is nothing needed to be spoken.

This is enough.

This soft ambiance, the quiet hum of the laptop-- and him.

This is all you could ask for.

Few words are exchanged-- fatigue takes over but you don’t want to end the night; you don’t have the heart to turn off the laptop and neither does he. He knows you’re trying to hang on, failing to fight off sleep. Persistent words are dismissed with ease; you can speak to him a little longer--

“I’m not going anywhere for a while. Sleep.”

You finally listen-- while you're not in the best position, he’s relieved and another wave of tranquility floods through him. You’re face first into the bed, but your boyfriend knows your sleeping habits and you’ll probably end up sprawled out all over the place.

Maybe he should have told you to put the laptop on the bedside counter so you don’t end up knocking it off.

_Stupid_ , he thinks-- but a quiet chuckle is released and his lips curve into smile reserved only for you. Body going rigid, a breath is taken in before words gather in his mind.

“Goodnight,” Tsukishima mumbles, “I miss you, too.”

You never fell asleep, but you’re barely conscious. It’s enough for you to pick up on the soft spoken confession; your fingers clutch onto the bedsheets in a harsh grasp as you force yourself to remain strong and continue feigning slumber. The fabric underneath you begins to wetten by tears and he swears he hears a sniffle-- a bittersweet expression takes over and fists clench.

"I love you."

He feels numb when he says it.

"Yeah?"

A laugh nearly leaves him when the quiet, muffled response is heard and he answers.

"Yeah."


End file.
